


天生不对02

by Yuan59



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuan59/pseuds/Yuan59
Kudos: 1





	天生不对02

尤长靖把导员讲的关于毕业论文的内容认认真真地往自己本子上记的时候，陆定昊突然在他旁边怼了怼他的手臂。  
“你是不是把手机调静音了？林超泽找你没找到。”  
“大晚上的找我干什么？你帮我问问他，我还忙着记笔记呢。”  
“哦。”陆定昊趁导员不注意，把手机偷偷放在桌子底下，手指翻飞，“你们这些学霸也真是的，导员那么一长串废话都要做笔记。”  
尤长靖连个白眼都懒得给他：“陆小芙同学，你要知道，当你开始准备论文的时候，为了这堆废话，要管谁叫爸爸。”  
“老父亲我错了，请在毕业论文的时候拉扯一把你的崽。”陆定昊连头都没有抬一下，惯性厚脸皮认爹，“林超泽问你要不要去他们的party。”  
“我爱学习，你懂的。”  
尤长靖手下运笔如飞，当下的第一反应就是拒绝。  
“好的我懂的，林彦俊也在。”  
“毕业论文差不多就这些东西了，剩下基本都是废话，如果有补充的我到时候再找其他人借笔记。”尤长靖把笔盖合上扔到自己的笔袋里，笔记本一合连着书包往陆定昊身上一放，“待会帮我带回宿舍，我先从后门溜了。”  
陆定昊把他一系列行云流水般的动作惊到：“说好的爱学习呢？”  
猫着腰已经溜到后门处的尤长靖回头一笑，大咧咧露出两颗小兔牙。  
“可是我更爱林彦俊。”

林彦俊喝了不少酒，又被会所里面的嘈杂烦得头昏脑涨，起身出来透风的时候便看见了尤长靖。  
那个穿了一件嫩黄色的卫衣，衬得自己又干净又乖的小朋友表情纠结，对着他面前的侍者不断解释着什么。林彦俊看了看自己，先是默默把自己快在胸口劈叉的衬衫扣子往上系了几颗，再整理好放荡不羁的衣领，然后才向尤长靖走过去。  
“我真的已经成年了！”  
才刚刚靠近就听见小朋友涨红着脸对侍者来了一句，林彦俊一个没控制好，酒窝就被拎出来转了一圈，他的笑声被两人捕捉到，回头的那一瞬间，侍者连忙诚惶诚恐地喊了一声林少爷好，而尤长靖则直接当机。  
“他成年了，我可以作证。”林彦俊向前两步站到尤长靖面前，先是对侍者解释了一句，再低下头去看尤长靖，“你是来找林超泽的？”  
尤长靖望向林彦俊时还能看见他眼里残存的笑意，温柔星星点点铺陈开来，便构造成了一次又一次的心动，尤长靖觉得自己有些口干舌燥，腺体也遵循着主人最原始的反应在皮肤下隐隐躁动起来，他不敢再看林彦俊，赶忙将头别了过去：“是...是的。”  
林彦俊也不甚在意尤长靖的反应，直截了当地抓住他的手腕：“那你跟我走吧。”  
尤长靖有感觉自己的心脏砰砰乱跳，而林彦俊的手正扣在他脉搏上，他不确定林彦俊是否能感知到那份悸动，于是他悄悄使了使劲，想要把自己的手抽回来，但不知是不是错觉，林彦俊拉着他的手仿佛感觉到了抗力，也莫名紧了几分。  
随着林彦俊推开包厢的大门，尤长靖这种没去过几次会所的乖小朋友就被扑面而来的巨大浪潮冲晕了头脑，虽然没有他想象中的烟雾缭绕糜烂不堪的景象，但每个人都放开了自己嗨的飞起，踩着圆凳拿着话筒嘶吼的，围在桌子面前玩骰子大小拼酒的，他甚至还看见林超泽在包厢中的舞台上随着音乐疯狂转圈圈。  
“别怕，他们就是快毕业了放肆一下，大家人都很好的。”  
在巨大的音乐声中，尤长靖感觉林彦俊安抚似的捏了捏自己的手腕，凑到自己耳边轻声说话，温热的气息吹进耳廓中，还有几丝酒气飘到了尤长靖的鼻子跟前，让尤长靖恍恍惚惚产生了自己在被林彦俊护着的感觉。  
因为林超泽在舞台上卖力演出，尤长靖只能跟随着林彦俊挨着他坐下，有人路过他的时候还会惊奇，指着他向自己的伙伴们确认：“诶这不是尤长靖吗？学霸居然也会来这种地方？”  
“你们别闹他。”  
林彦俊懒散地靠在沙发上翘着腿单手托着酒杯，先是看了一眼规规矩矩坐在自己旁边，脸颊羞红却背脊挺直，双手捧着一杯果汁的尤长靖，再把目光投向那群喝了酒后正欲起哄的人，语气散漫，但暗含警告的眼神又扫过每一个人，人们被他这有些护犊子的态度搞得云里雾里,却也不敢多问，只得讪讪一笑快速散开继续自己该玩的玩，该唱的唱，该喝的喝。  
尤长靖刚想放松身体，就感觉一只微凉的手亲昵捏了捏自己的后脖颈，林彦俊的声音幽幽从身后传来。他抿了一口手里的果汁，空气中夹杂着酒气与几丝信息素的味道，他对这个味道无比熟悉，是自己日思夜想的，甚至不惜做腺体置换手术也要去得到的味道——  
是林彦俊的味道。  
现在这个味道的主人在他的耳边说。  
“小朋友会害羞的。”

这个party最终以众人的烂醉告终，尤长靖悄悄看向自己旁边那个自己一直不敢看的人，却发现那人也睁着一双水光潋滟的眼睛直直看着自己，他还在思考怎么趁着人神志不清醒的时候把人带走，见此场景鬼使神差地问了一句。  
“你要跟我走吗？”  
林彦俊挑了挑眉，没有说话，直接握上了尤长靖的手，以动作表示了自己的内心的想法。  
尤长靖内心的喜悦像是泡泡一般越飘越高，他带着林彦俊来到一家高级酒店，肉痛地用自己腺体置换手术剩余的钱刷了一个房间，而林彦俊只是拉着他的手，呆呆站在旁边看着他操办一切，呆呆跟着他上到房间关上房门。  
“呼。”尤长靖抓着门把手的手指还微微颤抖，他转身向身后还在抓着自己手的人扬起一个笑容，“林彦俊，正式介绍一下，我叫尤长靖。”  
林彦俊没有看他，眼神直勾勾地盯着他牵住自己的手上。  
尤长靖的手心热乎乎还有点湿漉漉的。  
“你在听我讲话吗？”尤长靖试探性放了一点自己的信息素出来，然后就看着林彦俊鼻子动了动，凑近了自己的脖颈，停留在自己的腺体处，“这个味道你喜欢吗？”  
迎接他的是林彦俊一口咬上的牙齿。  
林彦俊的信息素是清冽的柑橘香，是尤长靖曾经一度找了大半个城市才堪堪找到与之相近的味道，在无数个漫漫长夜中，他就靠着这一丝相近的味道捱到天明，捱过那场几乎要了他半条命的手术。  
Alpha的信息素是最好的催情剂。  
当林彦俊的唇舌附上来的时候，尤长靖几乎是软了身子任他为所欲为，他的舌尖轻挑开尤长靖的唇，长驱直入，在口腔中翻搅出啧啧水声，待尤长靖快喘不上气了之后，还稍稍后撤了一点距离，颇为耐心的卷着他的舌慢慢吸吮挑弄。  
“我是谁？”林彦俊放开尤长靖的双唇，却很快又被亲得红肿潋滟的唇勾起了火，他凑过身去，尤长靖却轻轻偏了偏头，抵着林彦俊的肩膀，气息不稳地问他。  
似是不喜欢在这种只动下半身不动脑子的时候被突然抛过来一个问题，林彦俊皱了皱眉，惩罚般咬住了尤长靖的腺体，这一口下的有点重，尤长靖轻轻嘶了一声，才刚长完全的腺体突突的疼，他的手环过林彦俊的肩，轻轻扬起细长的脖颈，脸上的表情似欢愉似痛苦。  
然而那丝痛苦很快就被来自Alpha的信息素抚慰了。  
尤长靖终于知道95%契合的信息素混杂在一起有多让人上瘾，林彦俊将自己的信息素一股脑灌入他的腺体，柑橘香所过之处竟是要将骨头都要媚苏了，像煮烂在肉骨茶里的骨头，松松软软都支撑不起尤长靖的身体。他被林彦俊托着屁股抱起，双腿无力地缠绕着林彦俊劲瘦的腰，任由他在自己的脖颈锁骨处反复舔咬。  
林彦俊把尤长靖抱到松软的大床上，称得上是粗鲁的把他与自己的衣服剥下，也不是特别耐心的将手指深入他的后穴草草扩张了几下，就把自己勃发的欲望顶在了那个只是微微湿润的洞口。尤长靖被他的巨大吓了一跳，哆哆嗦嗦地往后缩，想要打退堂鼓，却被林彦俊洞察了意图掐着腰肢拖了回来，林彦俊皱着眉盯着他看了半晌，仿佛妥协般低下头亲亲他的耳垂，回答了他之前的问题。  
“尤长靖。”  
“你是尤长靖。”  
而后抬高尤长靖的双腿，用力捣入。  
不得不说，这是一场不是很好的性初体验，尤长靖指尖几乎掐入林彦俊的背脊，随着他上上下下的时候脑中迷迷糊糊地想。  
没有任何的做爱技巧，只有野蛮再野蛮的横冲直撞，林彦俊就凭借着这股疯狂的劲儿鞭挞占领了他的整片领地，所过之处掀起狂风骤雨，浇得这片土地湿漉漉，戳一戳就能发出咕叽咕叽噗嗤噗嗤的声音。  
尤长靖的双腿抬得有些酸麻，忍不住哼哼唧唧小声抱怨起来，林彦俊对身下人的意思大概有了个了然，便停下了自己的动作，尤长靖轻轻松了口气，以为自己今晚终于可以结束睡个觉了，却没曾想整个人被林彦俊又抱了起来，以他在上，林彦俊在下的坐姿又开始了新一轮的耸动。  
“啊...哈...不要，这样太深了。”  
尤长靖有些欲哭无泪，这样的姿势让林彦俊能够更深入地进入他，他的甬道已经被那个还在努力耕作的人摸索了个遍，甚至有好几下都差点顶入了自己的生殖腔，他把守着自己最后一丝底线，可林彦俊却总在他底线周围反复横跳。  
最后的最后，尤长靖将手指插入了林彦俊的发丝中间，绷直了自己的脚背，抬起了自己的头，林彦俊也就势侧着头咬着尤长靖腺体将自己腺体融入，在两个人的高潮中完成了自己的临时标记。

尤长靖做了一个梦。  
梦里的他满怀期待的靠近醉倒在大床上的林彦俊，用热水泡了毛巾给他擦了身子，又坐在床头帮他按摩了很久的太阳穴，让他酒醒后不至于太难受。  
林彦俊皱着的眉头在尤长靖的按摩下慢慢松开来，平日略显凌厉的眉眼看上去竟也柔和了几分，尤长靖的手指下移，凭记忆轻轻戳在平日里也不显山不露水的酒窝处。  
尤长靖慢慢放出了自己的信息素。  
清甜的柚子香以一种极其缱绻的方式缠绕上林彦俊的身体，尤长靖有些紧张地咬了咬下嘴唇。  
下一秒便天翻地覆。  
林彦俊猛然伸出手来攥住尤长靖戳在他酒窝处还来不及撤回的手，一把将尤长靖扯倒在床上，再将他双手反剪到背后，长腿一折就将他的一双腿压的严严实实。  
尤长靖能感觉到林彦俊靠近自己的腺体，温热的呼吸打在那一块皮肤上，生出丝丝痒意，他强迫自己放松了身体，尽量去迎合林彦俊的动作——  
“这什么味道，不要碰我，滚。”  
他被不费吹灰之力地掀到了地上，与之一同被摔在地上的还有自己的自尊和深爱着眼前人的心。

“你怎么了？”  
林彦俊被怀中默默呜咽的人的动静弄醒，刚冒头的起床气在看见那一张被泪水泅湿的小脸时便消散得无影无踪，他觉得自己的心在面对这样一张脸时都像是被揉碎了搅烂了，只教人生出无穷无尽的怜惜。他把人在自己怀中搂紧，赤裸的肌肤相对，晨起的欲望在自己胯下挺立，而林彦俊只想亲亲尤长靖，让人赶紧脱离梦魇。  
“我没事，只是做了个不好的梦。”本来还哼哼唧唧往林彦俊怀里蹭的尤长靖在清醒了之后瞬间身体僵硬，悄悄地往后挪了一丝丝，但还没等他完全撤出林彦俊的怀抱，有只炙热的大手就按上了他的后腰。  
尤长靖曾经幻想了无数个发生这种场景的场合，甚至在他的无数个梦里出现过，但当它真真切切在自己眼前的时候，他又觉得这其实只是自己做的一个梦。  
梦里的林彦俊和眼前的林彦俊重叠，眼神真挚，言语恳切。  
“尤长靖，我会对你负责的。”


End file.
